Picnic Date
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Fifth story in TenToo Rose series. The title pretty much says it all. The Doctor and Rose go on a picnic. This will be a multiple chapter story. Enjoy this story and may the force be with you! :) follows and favorites are gladly accepted. I worked really hard on this one and I think you won't be dissapointed.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sat up slowly in her bed and stretched. The alarm clock on her nightstand told her that it was just past noon. Rose yawned and then sighed. "Thank God for Saturdays", she thought. She sluggishly walked to her bathroom. After brushing her teeth and ridding of her morning breath, she tromped down the stairs.

Stretched out on the sofa in the living room was the Doctor, a plate piled high with buttered toast on his stomach. He turned his head away from the telly, which was playing some game show, and grinned up at Rose.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted her cheekily. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, and then pushed his legs over so she could sit on the sofa next to him.

The Doctor held out the plate to her. "Fancy some toast?" he asked her.

She took two slices and began munching on them whilst watching the show. "Why'd you make so much toast, Doctor?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just like toast. Toast is good. And so are bananas. So did you sleep well?" he asked, changing the subject.

Rose nodded. She'd been sleeping much better the past three weeks since the Doctor got a job at Torchwood. He'd helped her out a lot at work, so she didn't have to go in so much or have quite as long hours anymore.

"So how long have you been up?" Rose asked him.

He pursed his lips and looked up, as if he were thinking. "Um... I'd say about since two in the morning."

Rose looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What on earth have you been doing for ten hours?"

"Well," he said, "I don't need as much sleep as humans, so I normally wake up pretty early. Anyways, after I woke up I went down to the basement to check on the TARDIS."

Rose had almost forgotten about the TARDIS that'd been growing in the basement. "Oh! How's it doing?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled excitedly. "She's doing great! I think she'll be fully grown and ready to fly in a few more months. Then we'll be able to travel again, just like we used to."

"That's wonderful!" Rose exclaimed as she beamed. "So what else were you up to this morning?" she asked.

The Doctor looked really ecstatic now. "Oh yes! I think you'll love this. Be right back." He placed the plate of toast on the coffee table and rushed up the stairs. A few moments later he came running back down the steps with something in his hand.

He sat back down on the sofa and held something out to Rose. She took it from him and her mouth went round with surprise. "It's a sonic screwdriver!" she said. "Did you make this?"

The Doctor nodded emphatically. "I found some bits of sonic stuff in my suit pocket," he explained. "So I went down to the garage and started building it. It took a few hours. And I think I may have broken your garage door when I was testing it. Sorry about that."

Rose laughed. "Nah, it's okay. It's pretty cool having your sonic screwdriver again." She handed it back to him.

He nodded. "Oh, yes. It's very handy. But it's still rubbish on wood. Darn wood," he muttered. "You'd think that such technology could handle just some simple wood!"

Rose grinned at him and then leaned over so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked. "Mum and Pete will be out for a while, and Tony's with his little mate, so we've got a few hours to ourselves."

The Doctor looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Actually... there's something I've been wanting to do for a while," he told her.

"What is it?" Rose asked him.

"Well you'll probably think it sounds silly, but I've been wanting to go on a picnic. I haven't had a picnic in quite a long time."

Rose looked up at the Doctor. "No! It's not silly at all. I think it'd be fun," told him. "I haven't been on a picnic in forever, either."

"Alright!" he said. "You're great, Rose. You really are," he said as he smiled at her. The Doctor got up from his place on the sofa and stretched. "I'll go make us some sandwiches and stuff," he said.

Rose stood up quickly. The last time he tried to make food for them, the kitchen was a disaster and he had cheese all in his hair. She decided it'd be easier if she made the food. "How bout I make the food, okay? You can go get ready."

"Are you sure, Rose?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go get dressed," she told him.

He shrugged and went up the stairs to get dressed for the picnic. Rose sighed in relief and turned around to go make sandwiches.

She made some ham and cheese sandwiches for herself, and several peanut butter and banana sandwiches for the Doctor, which were his favorite. Rose rummaged around in the large pantry until she found a nice basket. She laid a cloth down on the inside and placed the sandwiches inside, neatly wrapped up in plastic. Then she put a few bags of crisps inside, along with some water bottles and a juice box that she made sure was not pear flavored.

By the time she was finished, the Doctor was already downstairs waiting. He'd put on a T-shirt with some American superhero logo on the front, Rose didn't really know all that much about superheroes in general, and a pair of jeans. She'd gotten used to seeing him in normal clothing. She even thought it made him more attractive sometimes, although she'd never tell him that.

She set the picnic down on the coffee table and told the Doctor to wait bit while she got dressed.

The weather was nice today, so she put on a cute yellow sundress she'd bought just recently. It had two strings that tied around the neck, and a little bow around the waist. Before going downstairs she applied her makeup and then checked herself in the mirror. Then she was ready.

The Doctor smiled as Rose entered the living room. "You look lovely as ever," he told her.

Rose grinned back at him bashfully. "So are you ready to go?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Allons-y!" he exclaimed.

Rose laughed. "Haven't heard that in a while." Then she put the picnic basket in her arm and took the Doctor's hand with the other. They walked out of the house to the car and got in.

When they were settled in, the Doctor turned in his seat to look at Rose. "So is this a date?" he asked her.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I guess this is a date." Then she put the key in the ignition, ready for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose drove while the Doctor read off directions from a map he'd brought. Women in general had a hard enough time reading maps, and Rose was definitely no exception, so it worked out very well.

About an hour later, they finally arrived at their destination. It was a beautiful, lush, green park with huge trees everywhere, offering nice shade. There were only a few people milling around, so it really was quite peaceful.

Rose stepped out of the car and looked at the park that was all around her. "Wow," she murmured. "It's beautiful."

The Doctor smiled and took her hand. "I know a special place we can sit over there," he told her.

She followed him through the trees, walking along a little path. At the end of the trail there was a clearing with a sparkling blue pond in the center, and a few ducks were swimming around lazily in the water.

The Doctor walked towards a little grassy area near the edge of the pond and spread out a blanket on the ground. He sat down cross legged and patted the spot next to him. Rose grinned and sat down next to him.

"Where'd you find this place?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh, I just did a bit of research online on good picnic areas and this got pulled up. I thought it looked nice."

Rose gazed out on the water, watching the ducks. "Yeah, it's real nice." She looked at him and with eyebrows raised asked, "You planned all this didn't you?"

The Doctor just scratched his chin and shrugged. "Maybe."

Rose pushed him playfully and then fetched the picnic basket. She laid the sandwiches and bags of crisps out on the blanket and then handed the Doctor a juice box. She watched him eye it curiously, then sigh when he saw that it wasn't pear flavored.

"Thanks for not bringing pear juice," he joked.

"No problem," she answered.

The Doctor pulled the straw off the side of the box and peeled the plastic cover off. Rose watched slightly amused as he struggled yet again to poke the straw through the hole.

Finally, she snatched the box from his hand and stabbed the straw through as he watched incredulously. She handed the juice box back to him.

"Thanks," he muttered. Rose only laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They went back to eating their sandwiches. The Doctor devoured all four of his in a few minutes. He really loved bananas and peanut butter. Rose however was still munching on her first sandwich.

When she finally finished her sandwich, she laid down on the blanket next to the Doctor. They gazed up at the clouds passing by in the clear sky and chatted. After a while, Rose noticed that the Doctor had become quieter and he stared into the sky, a serious expression on his face.

Rose turned over and looked at him with a concerned expression. "Doctor, are you okay?"

He seemed to snap back to reality and his face softened. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up and stretched. "I just got a bit of a headache. Um, I think there's some Advil in the car. Would you mind getting it while I clean up the picnic stuff?"

"Not at all." She ran back to the car to retrieve it. She fished around in the console and the glove compartment, but she didn't find anything.

She walked back to the clearing and saw the Doctor standing there with the picnic stuff neatly put away. "Sorry, there wasn't any Advil in the car."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I just needed a moment to ready myself."

Rose looked at him with confusion on her face. "For what?" she asked.

He stepped up to where Rose was standing and cleared his throat. "Well I guess I ought to do this correctly."

Rose still wasn't catching on.

Suddenly, the Doctor dropped down on one knee and pulled a small felt box out of his pocket. "Rose Tyler," he said as Rose clapped her hand to her mouth and her eyes grew large. "I love you. And I loved every day we spent traveling on the TARDIS together. We've been through so much together. Then I thought I'd lost you. I blamed myself for it. When I lost you I felt like I'd lost my whole world all over again. And every day that I spent without you was painful. But now we're together again. All of time and space and even whole entire universes couldn't keep us apart."

Rose had tears streaming down her face and her makeup was a complete mess. She tried to wipe the tears away as best as she could, but it didn't do much good.

"So, Rose Tyler," the Doctor continued, "will you marry me?"

Rose surged forward into his arms and kissed him. When she finally pulled away from him she could barely breathe but managed to whisper, "Yes."

The Doctor opened the box to put the ring on Rose's finger. Her eyes opened wide. "Doctor, where's the ring?"

He quickly flipped the box around and saw that the ring was missing. Panicked, he started searching in the grass for the ring, but to no avail.

"Oh, Rose, I am so so sorry..." he stammered as he was searching. But to his surprise, Rose started laughing. She was laughing very hard.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just... oh my God you would so totally lose the ring."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't upset, but he still wanted to find the ring. It wasn't exactly cheap, and it was an original cut.

As Rose stood by still laughing, the Doctor reached into his pocket and relief washed over him as he felt the ring in the bottom of the pocket.

"Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed as he held the ring up. "Must've fallen out of the box in my pocket. So where were we?"

Rose stopped laughing and held her left hand out to the Doctor. He slid the ring onto her finger and she held it up to her face to examine it.

Rose gasped. It was beautiful. The band was silver with little white diamonds embedded in it, and set on top of it was a beautiful, ornately carved pink diamond, cut into the shape of a perfect rose.

Rose felt like she was going to cry all over again. It was so beautiful. "Doctor... how much was this? It must've been a fortune!"

"No questions. Just know that I love you, okay?"

Rose nodded. with tears brimming just behind her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered. Then she took his hand and they walked back to the car. "Oh, wait!" She almost forgot the picnic supplies. She ran back to the clearing and grabbed the picnic basket and then came back to the car.

"I'll drive us home, okay?" the Doctor told her.

Rose nodded and smiled. The newly engaged couple got into the car and drove away.


End file.
